


Daddy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey xD I was wondering if you could write areader/Dom!Dean where she jokingly calls him daddy in public and he gets really turned on and it leads to rough sex in/on the back of the impala? xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Warnings: Cursing, smut, rough sex, Dom!Dean, Sub!Reader, Daddy!Kink, sex in public (there’s no one around, but it’s outside), spanking, biting, hair pulling

Fic:

You pull into the parking lot of a shady looking strip mall. A witness you needed to interview for your latest hunt works at one of the stores here. You hop out of the Impala as soon as Dean pulls into the parking space and turns off the car. Sam gets out and takes a look around before saying, “Y/N, I think you should stay in the car.”

“What? Why?” you ask, neither of the boys had ever asked you to stay behind while they went looking for answers.

“We don’t know much about this guy,” Sam says, “and this place doesn’t look too safe.”

“If it’s not safe, then wouldn’t it be safer if I’m with you guys?” you ask.

“Just stay in the car, please,” Sam pleads, “keep a knife and a gun with you.”

You’re about to make another remark, but Dean cuts you off. “Just stay in the friggin’ car Y/N,” he says loudly enough to draw the stares those walking past. He slams his car door closed and looks at you, waiting for your answer.

“Fine daddy, geez, I’ll stay in the car,” you say, slightly annoyed. Dean’s eyes grow wide and become alarmingly dark. You furrow your eyebrows at him before looking away, trying to avoid the strange way he’s looking at you. You can feel your face growing red and you hurriedly jump back in the car and slam the door behind you. Sam and Dean finally turn and walk off towards the store where the witness works.

After about half an hour, you start to get hungry. There’s no sign of the boys and all you want to do is grab some food. You look around and spot a little coffee shop down the road. It doesn’t look to bad, so you decide to just grab a drink and maybe a small snack to munch on while you wait for the boys. You know they told you to stay in the car, but they were taking forever.

On your way back to the Impala, you see Sam and Dean walking around the strip mall looking frantic. Shit. “Dean, I found her,” Sam shouts.

“What the Hell, Y/N,” Dean shouts, “we told you to stay in the car.”

“Sorry, I got hungry and went to the coffee shop down the street,” you say before stuffing the last piece of food in your mouth.

“You could’ve left us a message,” Sam says as you all get in the car and head back to the motel.

You ask them how the interviewing had gone. Sam does most of the talking, telling you about the information they’d discovered. Dean just seems tense and maybe a little pissed off. Had your harmless trip to the coffee shop really made him that angry?

When you get back to the motel, Sam jumps out of the car first. “I’ll see you guys inside,” he says, walking off towards the room that the three of you shared. You get out of the car with a sigh and move to walk around the front of the Impala. Dean steps in front of you and pushes you back against the car’s hood; his hands fall to either side of you and trap you between him and the car. What the Hell?

“What did you call me earlier?” he asks, the darkness returning to his eyes.

“Dean, what are –” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“No, Y/N, I don’t think that was it,” he says, his voice rough. You try to think through the events of the day until it hits you.

“Daddy,” you whisper, your breaths becoming quick and shallow.

“That’s it,” Dean practically growls. Dean grabs your hips and turns you around before leaning you over the hood of the Impala. The engine is still warm beneath you and you can feel a wave of heat roll over you and pool in your core. Dean leans over you, pushing his body against yours. His lips brushing the shell of your ear as he whispers, “you disobeyed me, you need to be punished.”

Suddenly, his body moves away from yours and his hand slaps your ass. Your skin stings slightly where he slapped you and his hand comes down again. “Why did you disobey me?” he asks, his hand coming down on you again. Why was this making you so wet?

“I’m sorry Dean,” you moan.

“What did you call me?” he asks, slapping you again.

“D-daddy,” you moan, “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Dean says, flipping you around and lifting you to sit on the hood of the Impala. Your skin still stings, but the heat from the engine helps to lessen it. “Are you going to do what I tell you to do baby girl?” he asks.

“Y-yes Daddy,” you say, excited by the events you know are about to happen.

“That’s my girl,” Dean says, “Now take off your clothes.”

“In public?” you ask, a bit shocked.

“Do I have to punish you again or are you going to obey?” his voice is husky and it only turns you on more. Slowly, your hands move to the hem of your shirt and you pull it over your head. You kick off your shoes and unhook your bra, dragging the material against your skin as it falls from your body. You unbutton your jeans and Dean’s fingers hook in the waistband of both your pants and panties. You lift your hips as Dean pulls the material from your body. “Good girl,” Dean praises you as his eyes rake over your naked form, “Good girls get rewards.”

As you look down, you can see the bulge that’s beginning to form in his pants. Fuck. You just want him inside you. His body moves closer to yours and your hands fly to the buttons of his shirt. “Not yet baby girl,” he whispers in your ear before pushing your hands away.

“Please, Daddy, I need to touch you,” you beg.

“Be patient little girl,” he whispers as he presses a hand against your chest, laying your back against the Impala’s hood. He takes both of your wrists in one hand and holds them against the car above your head. His other hand grabs your hip, rubbing harsh circles on your hip with his thumb. He presses his lips against yours roughly. The kiss is heated and demanding. You cave to his every whim. Your lips part when his tongue slides against them, allowing him to thrust his tongue into your mouth. You can feel his hard on pressing against your thigh through his jeans; the feeling causes you to lift your hips towards his. His grip on your hip tightens, pushing you down against the Impala. “I said be patient,” he growls against your lips.

His lips part from yours and move down to your neck and he sucks the skin into his mouth. You can tell he’s going to leave a mark. The hand that’s on your hip trails up to your breast and kneads it as his lips move down to suck your other nipple into his mouth. You moan and writhe beneath him, begging to touch him and for him to be inside you. Finally, his hand slips back down your body. His thumb presses against your clit harshly, causing you to moan loudly. “You like that baby girl?” he moans against your skin.

“Yes Daddy, please, more,” you beg.

“Such a greedy little girl,” Dean says as he runs two fingers along your folds, “fuck, you’re wet.” He dips his fingers inside of you before pulling them out quickly. He’s fucking teasing you.

“Please Daddy,” you moan loudly and he slips a finger all of the way inside you. You buck your hips against his hand and he curls his finger as he pulls it out of you. He pumps his finger in and out a few times before he adds another. You want to touch him but his hand holds your wrists tightly. He slides a third finger into you and curls them against your g-spot; you’re so close to cuming. All it takes is a few more thrusts of his fingers and your walls clench down as waves of pleasure course through your body.

He pulls his fingers out of you and brings them up to his lips. His tongue swirls around the digits as he licks his fingers clean. “Mmm, baby girl, you taste so good,” he moans. You pull your wrists free from his grasp and begin to unbutton his shirt as quickly as you can. You push the material down his arms before moving on to his belt and jeans. He kicks off his shoes and kicks his pants to the side. His cock springs free as you push his boxers down and the sight causes you to bite you’re your bottom lip. You think he’s going to take you right there on the hood of the car, but instead he wraps your legs around his waist and lifts you up. He carries you to the side of the car, opening the door before tossing you down on the back seat. He closes the door behind him and pushes your legs apart before settling between them. The space is cramped, but not uncomfortable.

Finally able to touch him, you run your hands over his body. Nothing like this had ever happened before and it may never happen again. If this was the only time, you wanted to remember ever inch of him, every detail. His hand twists into your hair and tugs, making your head tilt to the side. His lips find the skin of your neck again and he bites down. You moan loudly. His hips rock against yours, pressing his hard cock against your sex, but the feeling isn’t enough.

“What do you want?” he asks and you moan again. “You have to use your words Y/N. Be a good girl and tell Daddy what you want.”

“Fuck,” you moan.

“Such a dirty mouth,” he growls as he bites down harder, “Tell me what you want.”

“You, Dean, Daddy, fuck, I want you,” you moan, your words turning into one long string of ‘I want you’ and ‘Daddy’ and curses. His hand trails down to your folds again, teasing you again. “No, I want your cock inside me, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he says. He reaches between you and grabs his cock, dragging it along your folds and rubbing the head against your clit. You moan and writhe beneath him, begging him to fuck you. After an excruciating amount of time, he thrusts into you, stretching and filling you. He waits for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his considerable size before thrusting in and out of you at a rapid pace. His thrusts are hard and fast, causing the Impala to rock with each one. You wrap your legs around his waist and lift your hips to meet his, keeping up with his pace and pushing him even deeper inside you. He grunts with every thrust and his lips move back to your neck. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you, hitting all the right spots, brings you to the edge of orgasm again.

You drag your fingernails along the skin of his back, leaving behind red trails. As you get closer to your orgasm, you move your hands up to his shoulders, digging your fingers into his skin. You can feel yourself growing tighter and tighter around him. His thrusts become more and more erratic. The hand that’s not tangled in your hair moves down to press your hip into the seat, giving him more control as he thrusts in and out of you almost frantically. “I’m close. Please Daddy,” you moan.

“I know baby girl, just hang on. Don’t cum yet,” he commands. You shut your eyes tight, trying to hold on, trying to wait for him. The sensations he’s causing within you are too much, you know you can’t hold on for much longer. His thrusts become even more erratic and his cock pulses inside of you. “Cum for me Y/N,” he demands and you do as he asks, unable to hold it back any longer. You bite down on his shoulder as you cum. This orgasm hits you harder than the first as your walls clench around his throbbing cock. He cries out your name as he spills himself inside of you. His body collapses on top of yours as you both try to catch your breath.

Eventually, he pulls out of you and sits up on the seat, pulling you so that you straddle his lap. His hands run over your body, caressing the bruises he’s left on your skin. Your hands wrap in his dirty blonde hair, his emerald green eyes watching you as you move in to kiss him again. This time the kiss is less desperate and more passionate. Dean breaks away from the kiss. “Y/N, you’re fucking amazing. We should do this again sometime,” he says with one of those crooked smiles that you love.

“If you say so, Daddy,” you respond with a smirk.


End file.
